Jo Kelly
by Thirteenth Star
Summary: Jo Kelly is a fairly normal girl, more or less; she lives with her mom in New York, goes to a private school, has a best friend named Sara who's more like her sister, and hates the group of "popular" girls in her school. But at her 13th birthday party, her that all changes... Creds to Rick!
1. The Populars

Chapter 1: The Populars

It was Friday, June 12, the day before my birthday. I was at school. It was sixth period, lunch. The end of the year was nearing, and you could feel the tension in the room. I was at the table with my best friend, Sara.

"Oh god..." she said, looking nervous.

"What?" I asked. Then I saw. Nicki and Hannah, a couple of the school "populars".

"Crap. Oh no, they're coming over here!" She said. Nicki was definitely the leader of the whole group, hands down. Hannah was one of the dozen or so groupies.

"Hey, Jo-nie." I heard Nicky sneer from behind me.

"It's Jo, and what to you want?" I asked, turning in my seat and being as nice as physically and mentally possible to her.

"Oh, someone has a attitude!" Hannah exclaimed, whipping around her *cough* fakely *cough* blonde, curly hair.

"So, anyway Jo, I got this invite to your party tomorrow. So did Hannah, and Shannon, and Kelsie, and the rest of the team! What I want to know is, what's your game?" Nicki said, holding up an envelope torn open at the top, addressed to her and a slip on light green paper and blue text on it, except for some big purple text at the top.

"There's no game. Just wanted to try and be nice." I said innocently. Actually, my mom wanted to try and get me to socialize with someone other than Sara. So, the school is organized into teams. There is two teams for sixth grade, purple and orange. Two for seventh, red and yellow. Two for eighth, green team and blue team. I was on the seventh grade red team, and my mom invited the whole team. And it's a good thing we have a big back yard, cause there's about 200 kids on the red team. Yeah, it's a big school.

"ugh. Yeah, right loser. We'll believe that any day soon." Hannah said in her jerky (normal) tone.

"Well, I'll be there." Nicki said. "And it better be good, Jo, cause if it's not, kiss any trace of a social life you may have goodbye." using a mocking tone on "Jo".

"Oh, it will be." said Sara, who finally seemed to get the confidence to speak.

"hmph. Well, it had better be." Nicki sneered. And with that, her and Hannah sauntered away.

"Hope you enjoy yourself, bitch." Sara said as soon as they where out of earshot, giving her the finger.

"I can't believe my mom did that. Invite them, I mean. I complained and complained, but she was all like, 'oh, they're probably not that bad, you are just overexagerating it. I'm sure they are very nice, you just haven't gotten to know them yet.' ugh."

"I know, right? Your mom just doesn't get it." Sara agreed. I've known Sara almost 10 years. She moved to the house next to me when I was three, and now she's twelve and I'm going to be thirteen soon. We've both changed so much over the years, but we've changed together. She's been on vacation with me, I with her, and we're like sisters. Her relatives sent me birthday presents! My grandma sent both of us packages for Christmas! Everyone considers us sisters. We almost always agree, we're so alike.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Wish I could just kicked Nicki and Hannah in the ass."

*the next morning...*

"Mommmmmmm!" I screamed down the steps. "why did you pick this? I look horrible!" My mom doesn't normally get to be In charge of what I wear day-to-day, so I let her pick out my outfit for the party. Bad idea. She laid out for me a dress that would stop traffic, but it would only be for the drivers to laugh. It was ball gown style, just below my ankle and grape purple.

My mom came up to look, and made a face. "hmmmm. It looked better on the hanger. Okay, sweetie. I'm sorry. You can go wear something else." YAY!

I went into my room and came out wearing a sea foam-green tank (my favorite color) and a ruffled black skirt, halfway down to my knee. I put my black hair into a waterfall braid and did light blue-green makeup, finishing off with my favorite clear sparkly lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and stared at what I saw. It both was and wasn't me. I knew it was, because I've looked at the same person in that old mirror in the hallway for years. Black hair, bright green eyes, and crapload of freckles. But it wasn't, because I was wearing all the makeup, my hair not down normaly or in a ponytail, and my outfit wasn't a pair of jeans, converse and a hoodie.

"Hey dude. You look good." I heard Sara talking behind me. I turned around, smiling. She hugged me, handing me a present with a card tied to it.

"What's this for?" I asked. Obvious, but still.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Happy birthday, dumbass. Open it!" I opened the card and present, ending up with $20, an awesome t-shirt, jeans, earrings, perfume, and a necklace that was half a vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting. She knows thats my favorite. On the bottom of the charm there was a "J" carved into the metal. I put on the necklace, put in the earrings, and spritzed on some of the perfume. I put all remaining items into the box and put it in my bedroom. I came out, and Sara pulled a necklace from under her shirt. She grabbed my half a cupcake and put it next to the charm on the necklace. I heard a click, and saw that she had the other half. Magnetic friends necklaces! She took them apart and let them fall onto our chests.

"Let's go, party queen. Pretty soon you are going to have some bad court jesters to behead." sara said, smiling and pulling me downstairs. I followed, and we were both laughing.

It was only 12:00, and the party started at two. For the next couple of hours, Sara and I hung out, goofed around, and basically were being our weird selves. At around 1:30, we helped my mom set out tables and chairs, a chocolate fountain and the snacks.

After another half hour of wrestling with table legs and fold-up chairs, people started arriving. One of the first was Owen Dagres. Another one of the kids I wish my mother didn't invite. There was also kids I didn't mind, though. Like Izabella Vanderol, Elizabeth Quel, and Greg Krauss.

Sara and I greeted everyone as they came. Sara told them where to put the presents, and made faces at them when they passed. On a scale of one to ten, her facial expressions are a 100000000000000000x infinity. Like, for realsies.

There was only one person left on the list of kids that said they would come. And she was the one who I was hoping wouldn't show up more than anything. We decided to give her five more minuets. Time passed, and soon what felt like an hour had gone by. We turned around to join the party, when tires squeeled to a stop in front of my house.

I spun on my heal to see none other than the wicked bitch of the west herself.

Nicki.


	2. Party Time!

Chapter 2: Party Time!

"Finally decided to show up, huh?" I asked. No matter what you say about me, you have gotta give me props for guts.

"Oh, please, Jo. Happy birthday!" Nicki gushed, like we'd known each other all of our lives. She came over to hug me, but it looked like she decided not to last second, cause she air-hugged. She looked scared to get her little mini skirt and leather jacket with her huge stripper heals all filthy with the likeness of me. She then grabbed Sara's shoulders and air-kissed her. Sara gave me the look that said,"I will be boiling this outfit later."

"Go around back. It's kind of hard to miss where the party is." Sara said.

"Oh, thanks Sara! You are so helpful!" Nicki yelped as she hurried into the backyard.

"Ummm, what was-" Sara started to say, but I cut her off.

"I choose not to question the paranormal activity. It doesn't end well."

We went around back, both trying to forget Nicki being, well, THAT.

Everyone was saying hi to me and all, wishing me a happy birthday.

Sara and I walked over to the snack table to get some soda. I got grape, and she got Pepsi. We turned, and saw my mom taking in the chocolate fountain and scowling at Owen Dagres. He was COVERED in chocolate, and in was drying on him. Mom dragged him inside, I assume to call his parents.

We started to walk off to sit down, and Nicki walked over to us. Apparently she had a change of heart, back to her heartless self, because she walked right over to us, gave a smug look, and swung back around on her heal just the right way so her little frickin Gucci purse hit both of our cups, and both sodas landed on my shirt. My tank quickly went from sea-foam green to "how is that even a color?" green.

Sara took off her sweatshirt and gave it to me. I zipped it on all the way, and we both ran inside to the bathroom upstairs. Nobody is allowed in there, so I figured the only person who would come knocking is my mom.

I took off the sweatshirt. Sara sprinted into my room to get another shirt. She came back with a few, and we closed and locked the door.

"Why so many?" I asked.

"In case you need to come back up here."

Whale then.

I changed into another shirt, and we where trying to get all the stain out of the old one.

There was a knocking on the door. But in wasnt softly knocking, like my mom. It was like horror movies, when the killer wants in. We both backed up to the wall.

Eventually, whoever was knocking stopped. We relaxed and went back to the stain.

I heard the door lock turn, and didn't have time to react. The door was locked...

The knob turned, and the door opened. I didn't have enough time to react. Turning, I saw Nicki standing in the doorway.

"Nicki, how did you get in here!?" I screeched.

"I broke the lock." she explained, pretty calmly.

"Excuse me?" Sara exclaimed.

"I. Broke. The. Lock." Nicki started to get angry. She ninja-kicked the faucet, and water came spewing out of the new broken metal stub.

I backed up slowly, Sara behind me. "Why?"

"Look, Jo, there are people out there who want you dead. Including me." Nicki said, smiling.

Sara slowly opened the window behind us, and slowly climbed out onto the ledge. I followed her, and as Nicki was trying to follow, I slammed the window down on her. Lucky the bathroom has a fire escape route. We climbed down, and landed on the grass. We ran around back to find my mom. She was still on the phone with Owens parents.

"MOM! MOM!" I was calling.

When my mom saw that we where coming, she told Mrs. Dagres that she would call her back.

"What is it girls?" she asked.

"NICKI-LOCK-BATHROOM-FIRE ESCAPE-TROUBLE-" Sara was panting. We both needed to catch our breath.

"Oh, my..." my mother looked, once in her life, truly scared. "Girls, get into the car, now."

We didn't argue. Sara and I sprinted into the garage, getting into the car. I sat in the passenger seat, Sara right behind me in the back. I looked for my mom in the crowd, and saw she was next door. Ms. Klerk, a nice lady who was about my moms age, was nodding while my mom handed her a clipboard with phone numbers. I couldn't hear her, but I figured she was telling her to call all the numbers on the list and tell them to come and get their children. She also handed Ms. Klerk her cell phone. She scrambled into the drive way, climbing into the car. She shut the door, and put in the key.

"Jo, do you have your phone?" she asked. I handed her my iPhone, and she asked Sara. Sara gave my mom her iPhone, and we pulled out. We almost hit Owen.

"Would've given you ten points if you hit him." I muttered, smiling to myself.

As we started to drive, she started to talk. "Girls, this isn't funny, please just don't say anything while I explain." my mom looked on the verge of tears. "As I'm sure Nicki had explained, there are people out there who want you dead. But it's not because you are bad people. It's because they are. I'm going to tell you both something that I'm sorry to say I've been keeping from you. There is a reason neither of you have a second parent. They are both Olympians. No, not the Olympics type, Sara." she smiled to herself. Sara was always obsessed with olympics. She wanted to be in the Olympics when she was older.

"They are gods. Greek mythology, to be correct. I can't tell you who, and I'm sorry about that. I really am." she sounded sincere. I trust my mom, but this is rediculous. I was always told that my dad died in the military. We didn't have any pictures, and I tried not to speak of it, cause it always made my mom teary-eyed.

"You are demigods, or half-bloods. There are monsters from Greek mythology. I'm sure you have heard of some. They can track you, and they will, if they can, kill you. But, that won't happen if you know how to fight. That is why I'm taking you where I am. You will be safe, and learn how to fight. You will stay there. When you are trained, you may be able to leave during the school years or something. I am not sure of the whole leaving part though. I don't want you to be in danger. And now onto the whole "people want you dead" thing. There have been-er-complications, as of late. Nicki is a demigod. Jo, you are in danger. Sara, you are not, but they will want you to join them. Whatever you do, please do your best not to join." A tear fell from my mothers eye.

"Just please, girls, I want you to stay safe."


	3. Too Close

Chapter 3: Too Close

We drove in stunned silence for a while. After a bit, I realized where we where going. My mom used to take me to long island sound all of the time. I noticed the path. We lived in a town about an hour 1/2 from there.

"We're going to the beach?" I asked, confused.

"Not...not nessecarily." my mom said.

We had been driving for about an hour. It was already 5:30. It still felt like noon.

"Ms. Kelly? How can this even be possible? It's COMPLETLY illogical." Sara asked. She's all about the whole "magic doesn't exist" thing.

"Well, Sara, what fun is logic? You could always use a little magic in your life." my mom replied. She smiled in the rear-view mirror so that Sara could see her. Her eyes where lighter blue than usual, like they where when she was happy.

When we parked, there was nothing but a big hill, a few trees and a old house on top, and a couple wild flowers here and there.

My mom got out of the car and we followed. She popped the trunk and there were two suitcases. I didn't know where they came from, but I didn't care.

She handed Sara and I each a suit case. She hugged us, and said, "I love you both so much. I hope to see you soon. Just go up the hill and go into the blue house. Okay?" We both nodded. "I love you."

We walked up the hill. Once at the top, I turned. "I love you too, mom." and walked to the blue house.

Once inside, I already felt like I was going to faint. There was a half-horse half-man standing in the middle of the room, talking to a couple of teenage girls. One was short and blonde, and had a black eye. The horse-man sent her out of the room and turned to the second girl, who was tall and buff, with black hair and brown eyes. But, it wasn't my type of black hair. Hers was pin-straight and to her ear, sticking up in every which way. Mine was long and wavy, and, as I like to believe, neat. The girl was getting a lecture, and eventually, in a gruff voice, said,

"Kay, whatever." and was sent out of the room out another exit.

Sara coughed to let the horse-man know that we where there. He turned to look at us.

"Oh, hello. Who are you? Did you just arrive?" he asked.

"Y-yes, sir. I'm Jo Kelly, and this is Sara Kemp. I don't..." my voice trailed off.

"I understand, girls. Please, come with me." he said, leading us out he door. We stepped outside, and I couldn't beleive what I saw. Or, rather, what I didn't see. Sara pulled me down quickly, her going with. We came back up slowly.

"That was only TOO close. An arrow almost hit us!" she said.

The horse-man was yelling at some kids with bow and arrows at a feild nearby. They looked like they where doing archery.

"I'm sorry, girls." he said as he was coming back. "I'm Chiron, trainer of heroes. You are half-bloods. I suspect you already know?" he asked. We nodded.

"Okay. Well, your olympian parents should claim you today or tomorrow. If you wish, you can put your bags at the Hermes cabin or in the Big House until they do." Chiron said. I whispered to Sara that Hermes is the god of thieves, so she walked back towards the house. I followed her. We put down our bags, and walked back towards Chiron.

"Good choice." he said. We went to a pavilion on a small hill.

"What's over there?" I asked.

"Time for dinner." Chiron said.

I didn't even realize that I was hungry until then.

When we got to the pavilion, Chiron appointed us to one of the tables in the room. We sat down across from two boys who looked like twins.

"Hey." one of them said. "Travis Stoll. This is my brother, Conner. I haven't seen you two here before. New?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. I'm Jo Kelly, and this is my friend, Sara Kemp." I replied. But I didn't see the point in even saying she was there, because she was looking all around the room, at everything there.

"Sara!" I yelled, snapping my fingers in her ear. I slapped her cheek. She elbowed me in the rib cage.

"Yes, Jo, I know you're there. Can I help you?" she said, turning to me.

"Jeez, dude. You where zoned out wanted to know if you where still on this planet." I said, laughing. She shot me a look.

*after dinner...*

Dinner was great, but it was the campfire that astounded me. The flames where lime green and 20 feet high. Sara and I sat next to each other.

"Hey, mind if we sit here?" someone said behind me. A boy, about seventeen years old was pointing at the seats next to me.

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

"Thanks." he replied. Next to him was a girl, also about seventeen, blonde and had gray eyes. The boy looked...well...strangely like me. He had black hair and the same bright green eyes as me.

I had already taken out my braid and changed into jeans from the suitcase. Chiron gave me a stack of orange shirts that said "camp half-blood" on them in black writing. I guess that's what this place is called.

"Hey," I asked him. He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Is my dad really a Greek god? Since I came this afternoon, I have felt like I'm on that show, "Punk'd."" I asked. I haven't believed this at all.

"Sorry to say, yeah. My dad's Poseindon, god of the sea. Sorry, but if you are his kid, or one of Zeus or Hades, I feel bad for you. Monsters can smell you better. But, you normally are more powerful." he said.

"Hey!" the girl next to him said. "I resent that. Annabeth, daughter of Athena." she said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Jo, daughter of I don't know." I said. The girl giggled.

"And I'm Percy." the boy said.

Then Annabeth spoke. "He may control water, but I can climb the rock

wall in 30 seconds. I can also shoot an arrow without almost taking someone out." I smiled.

"I'm the master of rock walls. And I almost go taken out with an arrow before dinner, was that you?" I asked.

"Oh, that was you? Sorry..." Percy said.

"You are the master? There is lava coming down this wall-"

"I'm out." I cut her off, putting up my hands in surrender.

Then everything was suddenly bathed in blue light...


	4. Claimed

Chapter 4: Claimed

Sara, Percy, and Annabeth all starred at me, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, along with everyone else there. Only Chiron looked even remotely calm. I heard murmuring from the crowd, everyone staring at me. Damn, I hate being the center of attention. Percy looked, well calm-ISH. He was smiling like an idiot, looking right above my head. I looked up, and saw a trident, glowing blue. When it faded away, Percy hugged me.

"Hello, sister!" he said. What the...

"Percy, get off of her!" annabeth said, trying to yank him off.

"No! My sister!" Percy said as Annabeth successfully got him off of me.

"May I ask, what just happened?" I asked Annabeth.

"You where claimed. You are Poseidons daughter. My obnoxious boyfriend is your brother. I feel bad for you. He drools in his sleep." Annabeth explained. "Don't let him sleep on the bunk above you."

Percy was sitting where annabeth was, and she was next to me. Percy was sitting there, pouting like a little kid.

Everybody started to go back to their conversations. But I couldn't get this out of my head. I'm Poseidons daughter...

After the campfire, Percy, Annabeth, and Sara walked with me. Chiron pulled Percy and I aside.

"Percy, please help Jo around for a day or two. Her bag is in the Big House." Chiron said.

"Yes, sir." Percy said.

We got my bags from the house. Percy led me to the Poseidon cabin, and Annabeth led Sara to the Hermes cabin, getting her bag as well. When I got into the cabin, it was amazing. The building was made of stone. Inside, there was a mini fountain, a couple sets of bunk beds, and a big glass door to a dock to the lake.

"Woah..." I said. "This is...amazing...does anyone besides us go here?"

"Nope. We have a brother that is a cyclops, but he's normaly in the cyclops forges." Percy explained.

Ooookay then...

"Percy, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"About 5 years since I found out about being a demigod." he said. "Going on 6."

"I was told that demigods fight monsters. Is that true? Cause I can't even get the straw into my CapriSun pouch. I don't think I could kill anything." I said. Percy started bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, there's monsters. But they're easier to kill than juice boxes, don't worry. I wish you could be here Friday. We where playing capture the flag, and I rode into battle on my pet hellhound."

"You have a what?"

"Hellhound. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary. I kind of inherited her from a...friend..." his voice droned off. "Anyway," he snapped back, "if you want, I can introduce her to you tomorrow. Hellhounds normaly can be pretty mean, but she's cool."

"Okay, cool. What do you have hanging on your wall?" I saw what looked like a horn, covered in mud or something.

"I wouldn't touch it, it's covered in blood. It's a Minotaur horn. From the first monster I killed, when I first got here. I didn't know what I was doing, or that I was even a demigod." he explained.

"What about the shield?" there was a shield hanging there, dented and singed.

"Tyson made it for me. He's our cyclops bro."

"Cool..."

"Well, any more questions?" he asked.

"One." I said, still looking at the horn and shield.

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Annabeth?"

Percy looked like he was a million miles away. "We where both 12. I came to the camp, and she was here. I guess I wouldn't have really gotten to know her, though, if we didn't go on a quest together." he sat on my bed next to me. "A quest is when the gods or someone have a problem, and you fix it. Anyway, Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen. I went on a quest with annabeth and my best friend, Grover, to find it. All signs pointed to hades, so we traveled to hell and confronted him. On the way, I had to say hello to a poodle to get a ride to California. Yes, the entrance to hell is in California. Well it turns out the ride was the back of a zoo truck. After Grover fell asleep, Annabeth and I talked. We got to know each other after that, and that brings us to here."

Percy and Annabeth were clearly meant for each other. How does a god get a lightning bolt stolen from him? I pushed it out of my mind. That wasn't a question to ask now.

"Anything else?" Percy asked.

"Not right now, but trust me, it'll come. You will be answering a lot tomorrow morning." I said, cracking a smile. Percy smiled and climed into his bunk. I climbed into an empty one, and started to doze off...


	5. The Dream

Chapter 5: The Dream

I fell asleep, and had one of those weird dreams that, you know it's a dream, and you feel like you can control it, but you can't. Like someone else hacked through the firewall into the part of your brain that makes dreams, and put their own stuff in there.

Anyway, I was sitting on the ground, and automatically knew Sara was sitting next to me. I felt her leaning against me, and knew it wasn't someone else because I felt the big hair clip that she always, no matter what, used to keep her hair up. She liked her hair long, but didn't like it on her neck. She only started to wear this one, though. In gym, NickiTheBitch "accidentally" hit the back of her head with a basketball, and the peice shattered.

I wasn't about to get up to run, though. It was pitch black, and every time I moved my foot across the dirt on the ground, there was an echo sound, like how it sounds when Sara's mom took us hiking, and we where at the top. My mom was always freaked out about hights, so she never went. But we got to the top, and sent her videos from my phone. The sound of my foot, shuffling in the dirt, small pebbles falling over the edge. The echoing of them hitting the ground, or at least a ledge on the way down. That's what it sounded like, but it was at least thirty seconds before the sound of them hitting the ground. Each second was usually about a mile. We went on a 12-mile mountain, it was twelve seconds. That meant there was a possibility that my feet were about three inches from a thirty-mile deep pit. That's a lot, in case you suck at math (like me, most of the time).

I nudged Sara's arm. "Sara! Sara, answer me!" My voice echoed through the area. I noticed her arm was wet. But it wasn't, like, water or anything. It was sticky, like blood. I felt her arm, and found where the sticky was coming from. Yup, deffinetly blood. There was a gash at the side of her shoulder, but it felt like it was closing. I gaged. I HATE blood, or the thought of it. I blame my science teacher. We were studying the circulatory system, and a worksheet described it as, "warm, gooey, sticky blood!" I was scarred.

Sara was obviously knocked out. She didn't answer, and her arms were crossed. She almost always did that in her sleep. Then I heard the voice. It was quiet, but sharp and sinister, like you would expect a snakes. I couldn't tell if it was male or female, but it didn't really matter to me. It said,

"Hello, prey. Come. Come to me. I've been waiting. Come." on the last word, I woke up.

I was laying in bed at the Poseidon cabin, drenched in sweat and covered with dirt. I was breathing heavy, my eyes wide. My hair was tangled up, like how it is when I tried to get it to do something, but worse. Much worse. All my detangler spray was going to be GONE by the time I was done with this.

"Morning, sleepy head." Percy called from his bunk. Then he seemed to notice...well...the dirt. "What was the dream?" Did this happen to demigods a lot? I wasn't sure, I had only been there, like, twelve hours.

I told him my dream. He seemed to understand. Percy walked over to my bunk, sat down, and gave me a hug. I hugged back. We heard a knock on the door, and before I could react, Annabeth walked in.

"Am I intruding on something?" she asked. Percy and I let go of each other, and he walked over to Annabeth and gave her a kiss.

"Better get ready, Jo. Breakfast is gonna be in, like, thirty minuets." Percy said.

"I'll meet you there." I said. He and Annabeth walked out. I grabbed a quick shower in the bathroom, mainly trying to clean my hair. I got on a clean camp shirt, pulling on some jeans. Trying to brush my hair, I slipped on some converse, and walked out with a hair tie, shutting the door with my foot.

At breakfast, I bombarded Percy with questions, mainly about the dream. "Does it happen to demigods a lot?" "Has it happened to you?" "One like that?" He answered them all, not annoyed or anything by my curiosity. After breakfast, I followed Percy to wherever he was going. I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, you have to go with me. I'm the head of our cabin, so I sometimes go to these meetings after breakfast. I guess you're comming too. Let's go!" he said.

We went to the Big House, and percy lead me into a room, with a ping-pong table and chairs surrounding it. There was a few cans of spray cheese (idk why) on the table. Chiron was standing at the end of the room.

"Hello Percy, Jo. The others should be here in a minuet." Chiron said. Percy sat down, and I next to him.

Others started to arrive slowly. Connor and Travis, apparently the heads of the Hermes cabin. A girl that Percy told me was Katie Gardner, head of the Demeter cabin. Clarisse LaRue, head of Ares. Jason Grace, head of Zeus. Nico DiAngelo, head of Hades. Annabeth sat down on Percy's other side, apparently head of Athena. A few others came in, and within five minuets, all the seats where filled. Everyone was talking, until Chiron spoke up. Stamping his hoof on the ground, he said,

"Alright, everyone! Quiet down! We have matters to discuss."

All of us shut up at that. We all looked at Chiron.

"Okay..." I wasn't really listening. After about ten minuets, people started to leave. Percy and I got up, when Chiron called,

"Children of the three, please remain." Percy pulled my back down into the chair. The kids who I knew where Jason and Nico came back.

"Nico and Jason, please get Thalia and Hazel. We have a certain matter to discuss." Chiron said. Jason and Nico left, and it was just me and Percy, sitting there like we were zombies or something. After a few minuets, Jason came with a girl with his same blue eyes, but black hair instead of blonde. She looked like a punk rocker. Nico came with another girl, but she looked COMPLETELY opposite as him. Nico was all pale and had black hair, his eyes black. But she was (not to be racist) African-American, and had curly, brown hair, and light brown eyes. They all sat down, looking at me and smiling. Not creepy, but still.

"I'm sure you've all heard, we have two new campers. One is still unclaimed. This, however, is Jo Kelly. Daughter of Poseidon." Chiron said.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Jason said, shaking my hand from across the table.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." the girl with the black hair said.

"Isn't Jupiter the Roman equivalent of Zeus?" I asked. I remembered learning something like that in sixth grade...

"Yeah." the African-American girl answered. "Just like Nico and I. We're brother and sister, but I'm roman and he's Greek. Oh, where are my maners? I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. My brother, Nico, son of Hades." She said, shaking my hand and gesturing to Nico. He forced a smile a little and waved.

"So wouldn't that mean that everyone here is either my brother or cousin?" I asked. Zeus, Posiedon and hades are brothers.

"Yes." Thalia said. I noticed that she had a bow and arrow. They didn't look like the one that almost killed Sara and I, though. They looked like they where made of silver, and the tips where bronze.

"Okay," Chiron said, "Now onto the matter at hand. I'm sure you are all aware of some recent attacks? Jo, didn't that bring you here?"

"Yeah, the insane chick that ninja-kicked her way into my bathroom, killed my sink and forced Sara and I out the window and out the fire escape?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you. So, I think we should consult the oracle. These attacks have happened here more often, but those committing them have been in discuise. Jo, what was the name of the girl?" Chiron asked.

"Nicki Pall, sir." I replied. Hate her so much...

Thalia slammed her fist onto the table and stood up, fuming. "That bitch! She thinks she can just push people around? She needs to start picking on someone else! She used to try and push me around-"

"Suprised she's not dead!" Percy cut her off. Thalia shot him a look and continued.

"You might be soon, barnicle beard. I put her in her place, yeah. But I still hate her." Thalia sat down mad muttered, "Stupid Aphrodite kid..."

"Okay. Now, the matter of the oracle. We might need to issue a quest. I will go and get Rachel. I will be back." Chiron walked out the door.


	6. The Oracle

((MAIL TIME!

Hellohaha;I will try to be more discriptive in later chapters. But thanks for the advice!

Virtualviola03; Sadly, it's roughly based off of my school. I made edits to relate to more people, and Nicki and Hannah are based off of hatted girls at my school, most of whom wear twice their weight in make-up. IKR!?

Okay, now to the story.))

Chapter 6: The Oracle

When Chiron came back, he was with a girl about Percy's age, with dark green eyes and fiery red, curly hair. She smiled at me.

"Hi, you're Jo, right? Rachel, Oracle of Delphi." she held out her hand, and I shook it. Man, there's a lot of hand shaking there. I let go of her hand, and she fell backwards into Chiron, who caught her, her head going slack. Percy and Hazel both ran at the same time, hitting into each other. They where both holding their sides, where they hit, and Nico walked away. Became back a second later with a chair. Chiron sat Rachel in it, and her head picked up. She opened her eyes. But they weren't...hers. They didn't look like they were even human. They looked normal, except for the fact that where there would be color was all black, and half-rolled back into her head.

Sickly green smoke poured out of her mouth. A female, hissing voice spoke,

"When goddesses turn on gods

Their children answer the call.

They serve them to no end,

Even though it means their friends must fall.

Bonds break,

Old curses are freed;

The heavens and earth can only be saved

By the children of the Three."

Wat.

Oooooooooookay then...

"It has been decided." Chiron declared. (yes, I said DECLARED)

Everyone was quiet, but I was just confused.

"Hold up. What just happened?" I asked.

"The oracle of delphi is in Rachel. Times like this, it hijacks her body and tells a prophecy. It just...did that. It told us that goddesses and her kids are gonna try to murder us all and we, being kids of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, have to stop them or the world goes boom." Nico said, finally speaking up.

"Thanks." I said. "So now what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we have to issue a quest. Remember, I told you what that was before?" Percy said.

"Indeed, we will need to issue a quest for all demigods in this room. You will leave tomorrow morning, right after breakfast." Chiron explained."We will have another meeting before dinner to discuss details, but for now, please go back to your activities."

With that, we all left. Percy took me to sword fighting, which I had. I guess he switched to my schedule for a bit, because he was explaining to the person there why he was there then instead of later.

"Wait, don't I need a weapon or something?" I asked when he came back. We were standing outside of the arena.

Suddenly, a trident necklace appered in my hand. It was on a gold chain, and was blue-green. Three blue gems where on the handle. There was a post-it on in, and I read it out loud.

"Jo, this is your weapon. The more charms you find, the more you will have. -Poseidon"

"Cool! I guess you find different charms over time to keep on there, and you have more weapons? Try to activate it!" Percy said. I played with it, poking each of the gems, saying things like "go!" "activate!" and "I wanna kill some monsters with this thing!" Nothing worked.

Finally, I touched all three gems at the same time, and it expanded into a full-sized trident, about my hight. I lifted it up, and it was surprisingly light.

"Frikin awesome!" I said, spinning the trident.

"Woah, dad is really looking out for you, huh? Awesome weapon!" percy exclaimed.

I saw the three gems at the base of the handle. I touched them at the same time, and the weapon shrunk back down to a necklace charm. I put it on, along with the cupcake necklace that Sara gave me.

Woah.

With all of the commotion, I forgot the fact that I was actually 13.

I didn't have a lot of time to think about that, though. Percy looked like he saw something. He ran to the wall of the side of the arena. I followed him.

He bent down, picking up a piece of metal about the size of my trident charm.

"Jo, it's another charm!" He exclaimed, holding it up. It was a sword. The blade was bronze, with a black handle. At the base of the blade was a blue-green trident, and there was three blue-green gems on the handle.

"Cool! Try to activate it." I said. Percy pressed all three gems, trying to activate it. It wasn't doing anything. I took it, touching all three at once. It expanded in my hand, becoming a sword. There was a word etched in the blade, under the trident symbol. It said Τuξώvας.

"Hurricane."

I activated the trident, handing Percy the sword. He dropped it, holding his hand. I looked, and saw it was bleeding and blistering.

"That thing is burning!" he said, looking down at his hand. He ran into the arena, coming back with a bottle of water. He opened it and poured the whole thing on his hand. It instantly turned back to normal.

"Cool." I said, picking up the sword, dropping the trident, "It's not hot. It feels normal."

Percy poked the handle. He pulled back immediately, sticking his finger in the newly made mud on the ground. Still a source of water. I guess its a Poseidon thing?

"Maybe only I can touch it while activated, and only I can activate it?" I said. I looked at the base of the trident. Underneath the gems, the word "hurricane" was etched in ancient Greek.

"Percy, this says hurricane, doesn't it?" I asked, showing him the engraving. I'm dyslexic. I can't even read English, how can I read Greek? Percy looked at it.

"Yup." he said, plainly. He must have seen the confusion on my face. "I'm dyslexic, too. It's actually because you are a demigod. Your brain is kind of hard wired for Greek."

"Oh, okay." I said. I deactivated the sword and the trident, putting them both back on the necklace. I put on the necklace and followed Percy into the arena.


	7. The Arena

((some people gave me ideas, so here we go!))

Chapter 7: The Arena

When we got into the arena, I summoned my sword. Percy walked me over to the girl he was talking to earlier.

"Jo, this is Piper. Piper, Jo." he said. Piper held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hey, Jo! How's it going? Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jo Kelly, daughter of Posiedon." I replied. I could've sworn ive heard her last name somewhere before. Piper was tanned, her hair uneven and had little braids in random places. It was hard to place her eye color. She had the same camp shirt as everyone else, jeans, and beat-up blue converse. There was a knife in a sheath, strapped onto her thigh over the denim. She looked about 15 or 16, right in between Percy and I.

"Percy, you're helping her out, right?" Piper asked Percy, who I forgot was standing next to me.

"Yup. Another girl came with her, Annabeth is helping her out." Percy replied.

"What's her name?" Piper asked me. She seemed really nice.

"Sara. She isn't claimed yet." I say. "But we know her mom is gonna be a goddess."

"Ooohhhhh, I hope it's Aphrodite! Percy gets a sister, I should, too." Piper squeeled. Sara is really pretty, and nice. If the rest of the Aphrodite cabin was anything like Piper, Her mom could TOTALY be Aphrodite.

"Maybe! It's possible!" I say.

"Okay, you wanna get practicing?" she asked.

"Let's go."

We walked to the opposite edge of the arena, and Percy pulled Piper aside. He was talking really quietly, so I only heard really small parts.

"Sword...Necklace...okay...doesn't need...I'll do it..."

When he was done talking, I asked him what he said.

"Oh," he said, "I was just telling her about your sword, so you don't need one, and I'll go against you so you don't have to duel anyone in the Ares cabin. They're brutal."

"Okay, let's do this thing." I said, summoning my sword.

Percy uncapped a pen, and it grew into a sword. With everything going on lately, this really didn't surprise me. He slashed at my arm, but my instincts took over instantly. I ducked, and while I was down I got his leg. He wasn't fast enough to reacts, and when I came up I cut the back of his right hand. He dropped his sword, and held his hand. I kicked his sword across the floor. He looked at me in disbelief. I was shocked myself, for a second.

I was still looking at him when my vision blurred. I was about to faint, but my body stayed up involuntarily. I felt, for a second, like I wasn't controlling my own actions. Like I was a puppet. My vision, still blurred, went dark. I felt myself hit the dirt ground of the arena.

When I woke up, it wasn't like movies, when they wake up slowly and hold their head or whatever. My eyes opened immediately, and I saw Percy and Piper standing above me. I stood up fast, brushing the dirt off my back. Percy and piper were staring at me, like I was from another planet.

"What?" I asked.

"Jo, your eyes..." Piper said.

"Huh? Piper, what are you talking about?" I was confused. I could see fine. Piper pulled out a small, pocket-sized mirror, and handed it to me. I looked, and it was like looking at a reflection of someone else. My eyes were not just green, like usual. They were flecked with blue, making them look almost multi-colored, like Piper's. The green that was already there was lighter, too.

"What the..." my voice trailed off. My hair was also a darker black, if it was possible. Almost inky. And I felt stronger, too. I didn't feel like I was just me. I felt like someone else.

"Percy? Piper?" I heard my voice like it wasn't me talking. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I'll bet it's a blessing from dad." Percy said. "Makes you stronger, faster, smarter with tactics," he was ticking off on his fingers, "And I think the whole eyes-and-hair thing was just to let us know. Soooooo yeah."

"Oookay then." I said.

"Okay, Jo. C'mon, we've gotta get you to archery." percy said. "Bye Piper, see ya later!"

"Bye!" I said, before Percy steered me out the exit.

The walk to archery was long. It was on the other side of camp! When we where almost there, and the green was in sight, Percy stopped abruptly. He bent down and picked something up. It was small and shiny. He handed it to me.

It was another charm, this one shaped like a bow and arrows. The three blue-green gems where there. I touched them, and it grew into a leather-clad sheath of arrows, which were made of bronze like my sword, and a bronze bow.

"Wow..." I said.

"How convenient," Percy said, "now we won't have to get you a spare bow!"

I smiled. We walked onto the archery arena.


	8. Luv

Chapter 8: Luv

Archery was okay. At least I was better than Percy!

We found something else out, though; the arrows in my sheath, like, regenerate of something. It was empty, and I went to pick the fired ones up, and I bent down to find them fall on my head. Stupid gravity. So, an arrow stabbed me in the arm halfway through class, when someone misfired. It hurt a little. Percy took me to the infirmary, and gave me some weirdo orangey-yellow liquid stuff, and it tasted like chocolate frosting.

"Percy," I said after taking a sip, "I have another question, but it's kinda stupid." I said.

"With me, there is no stupid question. Fire away." he said, turning towards me.

"If sea creatures are our brethren, would we eat seafood? I hate it, but you know, just a question." I said, remembering going to a Japanese restaurant for the first time. Sara, her aunt and I went in, I puked on the waiter while walking to our table, and we went out. The smell was so gross I threw up. Haven't been around seafood since.

"Hm, well, I wouldn't be able to do that. Blah. I have puked from the smell of fish alone." he said.

"Same. All over the waiter." I laughed. Percy laughed with me.

Eventually, my arm felt well enough to go back. Percy sat with me until about four in the afternoon, and I felt really bad.

"Percy you didn't have to wait with me." I said as we walked to the Big House. While I was in the infirmary, Chiron told us to meet him there as soon as my arm was okay.

"Yes, I did." Percy said. I tugged up the bandage on my arm. A boy came running up to me. He had a tool belt on his waist that was janngling and he had to hold it up. His hair was dark and curly, falling into his brown eyes.

"Oh, my gods, I'm SO sorry!" he said, huffing from running so fast. He brushed hair out of his eyes. He held out his hand. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaetus." I shook it.

"Jo Kelly, daughter of Poseidon. What are you talking about?" I asked.

He pointed to my bandaged arm. "I'm the one who shot you. I'm SO SOSOSOSOSOOOOO sorry!"

"Leo, calm yourself." I said. He looked about fifteen years old. He was kinda cute...

I pushed the thought out of my head.

"No, you got hurt and it's all my fault...oh my gods I'm so sorry..." He was starring at me like a puppy.

"Leo, it's okay. I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine." I cracked a smile.

"Okay...okay..." Leo seemed to be talking to himself.

"Leo, honestly, I'm fine."

"Okay. Okay..." he sounded really far away, talking in a panicky whisper.

"Well, see you later, Leo." Percy said, steering me away. I waved, and he waved back. He really is cute...

Once we were in the big house, I asked Percy,

"Is it sad that I think Leo is REALLY cute? Like, does he have a girlfriend? No, he deffinetly has a girlfriend. A guy that cute can't NOT have a girlfriend."

Percy burst out laughing. "Leo doesn't have a girlfriend. Girls actually tend to stay away from him. Well, I'll be right back. Gotta tell Leo that he actually has a chance of not dying alone!" he howled with laughter, running out the door. But I was faster. I'm really fast. I tackled him to the ground.

"Agh!" he said, laughing. My knee was on his chest. I was laughing, too.

"Your eyes are all normal. Regular our-eyes green again. And your hair is normal now." Percy pointed out. I half-smiled.

"oh, bummer." I said sarcastically. I saw Leo at the lava wall that Annabeth told me about. I ran inside, trying to drag Percy with me. I maybe faster, but I'm not stronger. Without my dads blessing, I'm weaker than him. He yanked out of my grip and ran. I figured, let him tell. Whatever.

*Leo POV*

Oh, my gods. I'm such an idiot. I shot a cute girl in the arm with an arrow. Great going, Valdez. And instead of asking her out or something corny like that how I normally do, I'm a stuttering idiot! But even though she's new, she probably has a boyfriend. Whether its here or back wherever she used to live. As I was moping to myself on line for the lava wall, Percy ran up.

"Hey, Leo! I have some good news!" He called.

"What?" I asked. Whatever it was, it had better be good. I don't think anything could get me outta my funk.

"C'mon, dude, follow me. Can't tell you here." Percy said.

I followed him about 100 yards away from the wall, out of earshot of everyone around.

"What is it, man? Don't leave me in suspense like this!" I urged. Percy looked giddy. He was a good eight inches taller than me, so I had to stand on my tiptoes for him to whisper in my ear,

"Jo likes you."

*Jo POV*

Percy and Leo came running back up to the big house, a few minuets later. I was doing cartwheels on the wide, wrap-around porch. When they came up the steps, Percy ran inside and slammed the door behind him. I stopped doing cartwheels.

"So. Percy said you like me?" Leo asked, sounding unsure. I grinned, walking down the steps. I did a back handspring on the lawn. Yeah, I was a competitive cheerleader and a gymnast for quite a while. Outside of school, of couse.

"Yeah...well...he wasn't lying." I blushed. This was getting really awkward, really fast. I sat on the grass.

"Well...I like you, too." Leo said. His nose started flaming. Wait, WHAT?

My eyes widened. "Leo, your nose is on fire!" I yelled, panicky.

He noticed, and petted it out like it was no big deal. "Sorry, I control fire, to an extent." he apologized. Leo held up a finger, and it was on fire, like a birthday candle. It went out. His hands fell slack at his sides. He walked over tome and sat next to me on the grass.

"Jo, c'mon! The meeting's gonna start soon!" Percy called from inside. He was looking out the window.


	9. The meeting

Chapter 9: The Meeting

I walked behind Percy into the same room that we met in that morning. Jason, Thalia, and Chiron were there. Thalia had a huge gash on her cheek, and it was bleeding. But even as I was looking at her, the cut was closing. She took a swig out of a water bottle. But it wasn't water. It was the same stuff I took a sip of in the infirmary. The chocolate frosting stuff. When it was just a scab, she had only taken a couple sips. The bottle was almost full. She closed it and put it onto the table. Nobody seemed to notice we were there. Chiron seemed to be counciling the Zeus kids.

"Thals, I told you, I'm sorry!" Jason said. Thalia's clenched hands started to spark.

"And I told YOU, I can handle a hellhound on my own! But no, you just jumped right in, to 'help' me. I can save myself!" Thalia screamed. Lightning started to flash out of the window. There werent even storm clouds, but I've learned to expect the unexpected here.

"Both of you, please!" Chiron said. I could tell he was getting angry. "Thalia, in Jason's defense, he was just trying to help. And Jason, in Thalia's defense, she's capable to fight on her own. So, in the end, you were both wrong. Now, please, drop the subject."

"If Jason hadn't interfered, I wouldn't have this!" Thalia said angrily, pointing to her cheek. She was really tall, about eye level with Chiron. Jason came up to her shoulder. His blonde hair was sticking up in some places and caked with mud on the side. Dirt covered his cheek. Thalia had the cut, but she looked fine besides that.

Percy and I looked at each other. He was about to say something, but I spoke first. Stepping past Chiron to stand between them, I said,

"Both of you are being absolutely rediculous. Now, drop this or things will get really ugly. Capeesh?" I looked firmly at them both. Even though Jason was about fifteen, two years older than me, I was a couple inches taller than him. Almost as tall as Percy. Thalia was still taller than me, though.

"Oh. I'm. So. Scared." Thalia growled sarcastically. Without thinking, I flipped her. She hit the ground. My knees on her arms, I summoned my trident, and held it to her neck. I kept my eyes locked on hers. She looked angry, trying to flip me off of her. but I didn't budge. Somehow, she couldn't throw me. Percy grabbed me and tried to drag me off. But I didn't move. Jason took one arm, Percy took the other, and they pulled. I was still looking at Thalia, staring her straight in the eye, and didn't move.

"You really should be. Say it again. I dare you." I growled. Thalia stopped struggling.

"Jo, get off of her!" Percy strained, still pulling on my arm. Jason gave up on that, and was trying to pull on Thalia's leg. It was no use. Both of the boys gave up.

I got up, freeing her arms and deactivating my trident. I clipped it back to my necklace.

Thalia, Percy, Jason, and Chiron all looked at me wildly. I looked back at them.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nobody can hold Thalia down. How did you?" Jason asked. He looked confused and worried.

"I-I don't know." I said.

"Can I see your necklace, please, Jo?" Chiron asked. I took my necklace off and handed it to him. He took it.

"Where did you get it?" he asked. Percy launched into the whole story. He sadly left out him getting burned by the weapon when activated. Sadly, I also forgot to add it in. The necklace was passed around. Jason tried to activate the sword. Before I could warn him, he dropped it, screaming. He grabbed Thalia's bottle of chocolate frosting stuff, and poured half of in on his hand. His hand had blisters and was steaming. The stuff returned it back to normal. I laughed and picked up. I deactivated it and clipped it back to the necklace, which he also dropped.

"Sorry. Only I can touch it when it's activated. Thalia, your throat would've looked like that if the trident got any closer." I said.

That's when Nico and Hazel walked in. I looked at the clock. It was already 5 o' clock! Wow, time does fly! Everyone sat at the table. I was between Percy and Hazel. She looked about thirteen or fourteen.

"Okay, everybody. Now, at first i thought this would be the next great prophecy. One of those which Percy obviously holds the record for." he smiled, and Percy held up his arms like he just won an Olympic gold medal. "But I've been analyzing the prophecy told by Rachel. I've come up with very little, but I believe this isn't the great prophecy. Much mentioned is happening NOW. I think I've come up with enough to get your quest started." Chiron said.

Everyone was silent. Outside, I could hear other campers playing volleyball, doing archery, sword fighting, having fun. And here I was, going on what I was sure is going to be a death mission.

"The first two lines are 'when goddesses turn on gods, their children answer the call,' and I believe this is linked to the attacks." he said. "I have noticed that all attackers have been children of goddesses."

Percy's and Jason's eyes widened. They looked at each other. I could see Jason mouth to him,

"Annabeth and Piper."

"And the last two lines are, 'the heavens and earth can only be saved by the children of three.' That is what really caught my attention." Chiron said. "That is why I have called you back to discuss the needed quest details. You will be leaving tomorrow morning before breakfast. We have a hunch on where a base may be. Another attacker was caught. In his sleep, he was mumbling things about needing to get back to Rome. So-"

"Craaaaaaap." Percy mumbled. "Kill me now."

Chiron coughed. "So, you will be on a flight there at eight-thirty tomorrow morning."

I had been slumped in my chair for most of the meet, and so had Percy. But at the sound of the 'flight', we both sat forward. I clutched the table and couldn't breath. Percy started hyperventilating. But Jason and Thalia looked fine with the thought. Hazel and Nico were obviously indifferent.

"A-a flight?" I choked out, "Like, on an AIRPLANE? In the AIR?! I'd rather swim across the Atlantic!"

Percy nodded in agreement. "The Argo II was bad enough. At least we were in water half the time!" Okay, I didn't know what that meant, but I decided not to ask. "I'm out."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Same." I'd never been on a plane, and I never wanted to be.

"No. That is out of the question. You two are crucial for this quest." Chiron said. I put my hands down. Percy and I huffed. You can't really deny Chiron. He dismissed us to dinner.


	10. Claiming and Run-Aways

Chapter 10: Claiming and Run-Aways

Dinner was great, but we can just skip that part. The real excitement was the campfire. Leo was on my left, Percy on my right, and Annabeth next to him. Annabeth and Percy were talking, how they would miss each other and all. Leo and I talked, too. I told him that I had to go on a quest with the other kids of the big three and all. He was complaining that we just met. I agreed. He told me his story. I felt bad for the guy.

At some point during the night, the ground started to shake. A pink light came from a few yards away. As it faded, I saw Sara.

Sara! Damn, how could I forget about Sara?! With all that's been happening, I haven't even thought about how Sara has been, what's she's been doing. She was sitting between the Stoll brothers, who we met on our first day. But she didn't look like, well...her. Normally, her hair was brown, in a clip. Now, it was lighter brown, with blonde highlights, and in a ponytail atop her head. Her normally blue eyes were a blue-purple, matching her one-strap blue-purple dress. Her makeup looked professionally done. She normally DESPISES makeup. But, I must say, she looked stunning. And she was having a panic attack. Piper, who was sitting a row in front of her, was trying to calm her down. Everyone was talking excitedly and pointing. Not like they were when I got claimed. Chiron stomped his hoof in the dirt. When everyone stopped talking, he spoke.

"Sara Kemp, everyone. Daughter of Aphrodite."

Sara was starting to calm down. Piper smiled and hugged her. I looked over to my brother. Annabeth was leaning on him, and she looked like she was crying. Percy looked like he was trying not to. I looked at Leo. He was smiling. I smiled back.

"She's the one I came to camp with." I said.

After all of the commotion with the claiming, we were sent back to our cabins. Leo walked me back, and Percy walked Annabeth back. When I was sitting in bed, already in sweatpants and an old pull-over, trying to de-knot my hair, Percy came back. He laid on his stomach in his bed and stuffed his face in his pillow. I kneeled next to him. Grabbing a handful of black hair, I pulled his head up. I rolled him over.

"Hey, Percy, it's okay. We're all gonna be okay." I said. He looked dead inside, like he had given up on everything.

"No, it's not. Jo, you don't get it. I can't leave Annabeth. I've been with her through it all, ever since I came here when I was twelve. The last time I left her, it wasn't on purpose. We almost died. I can't go." he sounded like he was going to burst into tears or something. Therefore, I slapped him. Hard. There was a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Snap out of it, dumbass!" I whisper-yelled. "We both need to go, and you know that. Nobody's gonna die. You will go if I have to knock you out with a frying pan, put you on a leash, and DRAG you! Capeesh?"

Holding his cheek, he nodded. "Capeesh."

"Good. Now, go to sleep. We have to get up early." I demanded, walking back to my bed. I shut the light off. I got under the covers and closed my eyes.

Well, that didn't last long, did it?

Percy and I both woke up to the sound of screaming. I flicked on the lights, and looked at the clock. It was 1:30! C'mon, people! Percy got out Riptide, his pen-sword. I activated my trident. I decided the giant fork was my favorite one.

We walked outside in our pjs, only to see campers all standing around in chaos. I saw Jason near the Zeus cabin. Thalia was off at the other end of the green. I grabbed Percy's arm and ran over to Jason.

"Jason, what's happening? We heard a scream and came to investigate." I said. Jason's blonde hair was sticking up in the back, and he was in shorts and a t-shirt. Armor was haistily thrown on. There was sword in his hand.

"One of the Leo and Kassie, two of the Hephaetus kids, went to the Athena cabin for a copy of some blueprints. Nobody was there, and there wasn't anything on the walls, like there normally was. The place was COMPLETLY empty. The only things were the beds and a note on the floor. It was from Annabeth, and it said, 'tell him I'm sorry. -Wise Girl'

After that, Kassie screamed. Everyone came out. Hazel, Nico, and I searched the other goddesses cabins, knowing something was up. They were empty, too. Only the Hecate cabin was occupied, and as always, Jen was the only one there." Jason explained. "And...Piper...I do t know if you've met her, but she's my girlfriend...she's gone, too..." I figured he had a girlfriend.

I looked a Percy. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked from me to Jason in disbelief. Jason handed him a post-it. In Greek, I could read,

Tell him I'm sorry.

-Wise Girl❤

Percy's eyes spilled over, and he wiped them with his sleeve.

"I can't read Greek, but Nico translated for me. Leo gave it to me to give you." Jason said.

Nico ran up to us. Looking at him up close, he was about my age, 13. He looked half dead, and the fire pit in the green gave his eyes an orangey glow. His long, dark hair was sticking up everywhere. But he had on an aviator jacket and black jeans like he wore them all the time. Maybe he did. He was carrying a black sword. I was still in a blue Disney hoodie and sweatpants. I had my converse, but untied. I switched hands that the trident was in, because Nico almost ran into in. I felt flyaways everywhere, and knew my hair was full of static. I used my free hand to try and smooth it down. Percy was still in jeans and his camp shirt from yesterday, but he was barefoot. Only his hair on the side was sticking up, and riptide was in his hand. He dropped it, and fell to his knees. He didn't try to keep the tears away this time. The post-it crumpled in his hand, he sobbed. I knelt down next to him, placing my weapon on the ground.

"Percy-" I said, but he pushed me away. I landed on my butt, and Jason and Nico helped me up. I kicked his side, and made his roll onto his back. I leaned over and slapped him again, just how I did before bed.

"You listen to me, dumbass," I said, "Quit feeling sorry for yourself. How do you think Jason feels, huh? Piper's gone, too, but is he laying on the ground, crying like a sissy? No, he's pulling himself together. How do you think I feel? Sara, my best friend since I was three years old, she's gone. Am I crying? No. Cry yourself a river of tears, build a bridge, and get over it. 'Kay? 'Kay." I lectured him. It actually haven't occurred to me that Sara was gone until then. Thalia came up behind Jason. Her hair, unlike ours, was fine. She looked the same as she did the afternoon before, but without the scratch on her cheek.

"Hey, guys. I was talking to Hazel and she...what's up with him?" she asked pointing to Percy. I picked up my trident where she was about to step on it, and deactivated it. Bad idea, just saying. I clipped it back to the chain, still on my neck, and told her about the note. She nodded.

"Well, anyway, I talked to Hazel, and she thinks the goddesses brainwashed her kids into running away from camp." Thalia concluded. "She's at the Hermes cabin, now."

I looked over, and Hazel was there, talking to one of the older kids.

Then Thalia's eyes went from electric blue to navy. Her face distorted, and she asked,

"Did you say that Annabeth is gone?"

"Yeah." I said.

She breathed heavily through her nose. After a moment, she was fine. She looked like normal Thalia again. "Well, I should go and talk to Chiron. Peace!" and she walked away. For some reason, I couldn't place her age. She looked like she was sixteen, and acted like she was everyone's mom sometimes, your friend others, and every once in a while, your worst nightmare. When she was out of ear shot, I whispered into Jason's ear,

"How old is Thalia? I can't place it."

"Hard to say." he whispered back to me, "She almost died trying to get to camp when she was twelve, so Zeus turned her into a pine tree to keep her alive. When Percy was here, and he was thirteen, she turned back, and the whole 'tree' thing slowed down her age process. She should've been 21, but she was 15. Then, right before she turned 16, she became an immortal huntress of Artemis. That was when percy was 14, and now he's 17. So it was three years ago. If she wasn't a huntress, she would be 19. If she didn't almost die and wasn't a tree or a huntress, she would be 25. Confusing, I know. So, she should be 25, but she's 15. Technically."

Yeah, it is a little confusing.


	11. Gone Questing

Chapter 11: Gone Questing

After Chiron calmed everything down, he sent the six of us back to our cabins to pack some stuff and get to the big house ASAP.

Percy and I packed. He was okay then, since Nico calmed him down, somehow. He was acting like none of it had happened. And, I must say, being quite sassy. Like, a very sassy personality, ya know? Idk how else to put it.

"You are sassy, ya know that?" I said, laughing a little.

He snapped his fingers in a Z-formation and gave a head-bob. "Guuurrl, what chu talkin' 'bout? Why you accing so cray-cray?"

We bursted out laughing. "Okay, Persassy." I said between laughs. We finished packing quickly and got dressed, and raced to the big house. It was harder for Percy, because he had armor in his bag.

Note to self; get armor.

So, Nico and Hazel were already there, Nico with a small black duffle bag and Hazel with a dark blue backpack. Me and Percy both had backpacks, his blue and mine purple. Hazel and I were talking and laughing, Percy was leaning on the wall, being grumpy again, and Nico was sitting in one of the chairs, silently watching. He was still in the aviators jacket and black jeans. Percy and I were wearing non-camp t-shirts. I had jean shorts and he had jeans. Hazel was wearing a non-camp t-shirt and jean shorts, too. I made sure I had my necklace, Percy his pen, and Hazel and Nico both traded in their swords for daggers flat enough to easily hide inside of sweatshirts, or, in Nico's case, aviator jackets.

After a few minuets, Jason and Thalia walked in, both carrying backpacks. They both wore jeans. Jason had a non-camp shirt, but Thalia was wearing a camp shirt. Oops.

"Thalia, you probably shouldn't wear that." I said, pointing to her shirt.

"Oh, yeah, probably not. I'll be right back, gonna grab a different shirt." she said as she turned around.

"No, Thalia, I have one." I said pulling one out of my bag and handing it to her. She took it.

"Thanks, be right back." she smiled at me and walked into the next room over. She came back a minuet later in the shirt I gave her, throwing the camp shirt into her backpack.

"Thanks, Jo." she said, smiling at me.

"No problem." I smiled back. Jason and Percy were talking, and Thalia joined mine and Hazel's conversation. Nico was still silent.

Mainly, I wanted to know their stories. Demigod life was just so interesting! Hazel said I didn't want to know hers, cause I would get freaked out. I assured her I did. Thalia said her was a little weird too, and there's a reason Percy calls her Pinecone Face. I smiled, but didn't let her know that Jason told me. She might get mad. He might get into trouble with her. Things like this are called a 'keep your mouth shut situation'. Thalia was about to tell me her story when Chiron came in. She assured me that she would tell me on the plane. Crap, the plane! I forgot about the freaking plane! ugh.

Anyway, Chiron and who Thalia told me was Argus, and guy with eyes ALL OVER HIS BODY were there.

"Argus will be taking you to the airport. We've got a private airplane to take you to Rome." Chiron said.

We filed outside. Argus lead us out of camp, past the arc that Sara and I had entered just a couple of days ago. It felt like an eternity. On the hill, just outside of the arc, Thalia, who was at the end of our line, stopped and stared wistfully at a spot a couple yards away. She stared for a moment and caught up with us. At the bottom of the hill, the six of us threw our bag in the trunk and got into a big car. Argus sat in front. We were on the road, off to a plane (death) wait what? I didn't say that, what are you talking about?

it didn't take long to get to the airport. We went to a smaller, but still big, plane. Guys in orange reflector suits took our stuff to put in the cargo hold. Another orange guy ushered us to the planes. As he walked past me, I swore I saw him wink. I guess Percy saw, too, because he looked back a me and gave me that "dahell?" look.

We got onto the plane *cough*deathtrap*cough* and sat in a luxurious room. There were couches and cushy chairs that swiveled and tables and everything. I honestly expected to be cramped into a little tight space for hours on end, sitting between Percy and a big sweaty guy that falls asleep on you mid-flight, and hyperventilating. (no offense to big sweaty guys that fall asleep on people mid-flight. Love you guys.)

But it still wasn't good. I sat on the three-person couch between Hazel and Thalia, Nico and Jason each in swivel cushy chairs, and Percy lay on the floor in front of the couch. Like he expected that to make things better. Thalia and me used him as a footrest. He rolled away from the couch so we couldn't reach him. Both of us were laughing so hard we were in tears. Jason and Hazel laughed, too. I swear Nico cracked a smile. Percy just groaned.

"I already know I'm gonna hate this." he spoke into the floor, his voice muffled. "Zeus is gonna shoot us out of the sky, and we all get to visit Nico and Hazel's dad. Great."

"He won't shoot his own kids out of the sky, Barnicle Beard." Thalia said, reaching her foot out far enough to kick his arm.

"I doubt it." Percy said, turning his head so he could speak freely. "He would really like to shoot me out to the sky."

"Hey, dad, don't shoot us out of the sky!" Thalia yelled at the top of her lungs. During all of this I was laughing, but that was so funny. I laughed even more.

"Yeah, dad, both sides of you! Keep it down with the lightning bolts!" Jason added. I was assuming he meant the Roman side.

Just then, the flight attendant came in.

"Everyone, please put on your seat belts, we're about to take off." she said. Percy got up and sat in the last swivel chair, doing up the belt. I did the belt on my part of the couch, and so did the other girls. When all seat belts were fastened, the woman smiled and left. Just then, the plane lurched forward. I grabbed Thalia's arm and Hazel's leg, and I couldn't breath. I felt like I was being choked.

"Hey, easy!" I heard Thalia say. I looked at where my hand was, and noticed I was digging my nails into her arm. I loosened my grip on her arm and Hazel's leg, sure I was doing the same to her. I couldn't see. Like, I could see, but I wasn't sure WHAT I was seeing. I heard people talking, but didn't see their mouths move. My eyes were focused on the floor and my converse.

At some point, i let go of Hazel and Thalia. Eventually, the lady came back and told us we could unfasten our seat belts. Only mine remained on. Even Percy could manage his off. Hazel got mine off of me. I could breathe and see again, but I was still really shaky. Me and Hazel sat down on the floor in the center of the room. Hazel asked me if I still wanted to hear her story. I nodded. What she told me was really something else. She was dead, and Nico brought her back. She should be in her 80s, but she's 13. Her and Nico were both from the 40s, but I should ask him for his side of the story. She told me about the Roman camp, and how Percy got there, (I'm asking him for that one later) and their adventure to Alaska. And about Frank. Her boyfriend, and how he's at the roman camp. But she also told me about Sammy. And his relation to Leo.

Crap.

I told her about me and Leo. She understood, and told me how great of a guy he is. He just trys too hard, sometimes.

She got up to open the shutter on the little window to look out.

"Hold it!" Thalia stopped her. She had been reading a magazine on the couch for at least an hour. "Don't open the window."

"Sorry." Hazel said, sitting down again. Thalia returned to her magazine.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"She's afraid of hights." Hazel whispered into my ear, so quiet I could hardly hear her. "Daughter of Zeus, afraid of hights. I know, right?"

"I hear you." Thalia said, not looking up from her magazine. "Immortals have feelings, too, you know."

"And don't we know it." I heard Percy grumble. It was all I could do to not laugh.


	12. The Note

**Okay guys! Sorry I haven't gotten to post lately. But I hope I can more often now.**

Chapter 13: The Note

When everyone was in the elevator, Thalia punched the 3 button. When we got to the third floor, we found room 394.

We put our bags in the corner. The place was nice. Three big beds, a kitchen, and a big bathroom.

Thalia said, "Okay, first things first. Sleeping arrangements."

I nodded in agreement.

"How about sibling with sibling?" Hazel suggested.

"No!" Thalia and I said at the same time.

"You're on drugs if you think I would ever sleep next to a male." Thalia said, practically spitting the last word.

"Hey!" Jason said.

"And he drools." I said in monotone, pointing to Percy.

"Hey!" he said.

"She's not lying." Thalia snapped.

Then they started fighting. Jason, Thalia, and Percy were shouting at each other so loudly, and they were obviously so angry, that lightning was flashing outside and there was a downpour.

"Hey, guys, stop this, it's stupid." I said as Hazel and Nico rushed to close all the windows so the room didn't flood.

"Guys!" I said louder, trying to get their attention.

"Guys!" I screamed. They heard me and turned around.

"What?!" they screamed at me at the same time.

"You're being so stupid. Sit down." I ordered. They didn't like it, but the three of them sat in a semicircle on the floor.

"Hazel, Nico, please sit with them." I said, nicely. They weren't being stupid, they get kindness.

I pulled paper and a pen out of my bag, and a bowl from the kitchen. Ripping the paper into six pieces, I wrote one demigods name on each. I folded each up and put them into the bowl. Mixing it up, I said,

"I will pull names. NOBODY complains. You all hear me?" I said. I pulled two out.

"Percy and Nico." I threw those away and pulled two more.

"Hazel and Jason. That leaves me and Thalia. Capeesh?"

I threw the slips away and put away the bowl.

We all settled in for the night and were in bed by 9:30, Roman time.

I woke up to Percy shaking my shoulders violently.

"Jo, wake up." he said.

I opened my eyes. "What?" I asked groggily.

"It's morning, genius." he said, smiling. "C'mon, Nico made breakfast."

And that, he did. We each had a plate stacked with waffles, eggs, and bacon. Percy's waffles were blue, for some reason.

"He has an obsession with blue food." Thalia whispered to me.

When we were done, we checked out and went to the church, as we were told. The limo took us there, of course. That lotus card is awesome!

When we got there, it was empty. There were no cars, and when we walked in, the only thing there was a-wait what? There weren't any pews, so I didn't think it was too much of a church. The "stage" thingy in front was empty.

So, back to the thingy. It was like a mutant lion.

"Manticore SCUM!" Thalia screamed. She readied her bow and arrows, which had magically appeared. She shot once, twice, three times, all missing. The thing-manticore-laughed.

"Silly demigods!" it said in a strong French accent. "You can't kill me with little arrows!"

Thalia growled, obviously frustrated.

I activated my sword, and Percy clicked his pen-sword.

The manticore fired two spikes, from gods know where. They flew through the air. One grazed Thalia's arm, another catching her leg. She was brought to her knees, wincing in pain.

Then, I remembered the Manticore. Only faintly. But enough to remember there was poison on the spikes. But they caused pain, not death.

I traded my sword for my bow and arrows. I fired one, missing, of course. I put it back and got my sword.

He threw more spikes. One hit Nico's arm. He was out. Jason's arm and Hazel's leg got hit, too. They were down.

It was down to me and Percy.

I felt a pull in my stomach, unlike anything I'd ever felt before. My skin tingled. I dropped my sword unconsciously. All in a second, I felt my face stretch, becoming oddly fuzzy. My hands turned to paws, as did my feet. Thick,black hair grew all over me. I'm not sure what happened to my clothes. That sounded awkward. Forced onto all fours from my bones shifting, the top of my head tingled from the growth of floppy, super-sensitive ears. My teeth sharpened, my eye teeth becoming fang-like. I had control over a tail. I was a wolf.

Like, I changed into a wolf. I was a were-wolf?

Turning around, I saw Percy looking at me in disbelief. The others looked up in winces, and they seemed to notice.

I charged at the Manticore. He shot spikes at me, but they bounced right off my fur. I was bulletproof. Indestructible.

I bit his leg, tasting blood. Blechh. But I but as much as I could, as hard as I could. Swiping my claws, his face bled. It was pretty gruesome. I kept biting and swiping until it disintegrated into yellow dust, that smelled and tasted like sulfer. Again: blechhh.

Percy and the others, pain apparently gone, starred at me in utter disbelief.

I felt a pull in my gut as I changed back to a human. I felt all of my features change back in a second. Clothes? Check.

My mouth was full of blood. I spit it out into the closest garbage can. Yet again: BLECHHHH.

"Jo..." Percy said, clearly dazed.

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm a werewolf?" I said. This was too weird.

"Yeah." Nico whispered. "A werewolf."

"I was bulletproof. How cool is that?" I said. I had gotten over the whole 'wolf' thing really quickly.

"Yeah. Cool..." Thalia said.

"I like being a wolf." I stated. I turned into a wolf and barked.

This is SO. FREAKING. COOL!

"Wait, there's a note here!" Jason said, running to the window. He grabbed a paper that was there.

He read,

"Congratulations. However, your 'hunch' was wrong. There's no HQ in Rome. Go to Pennsylvania. See you there. Kisses, Annabeth, Piper, and Sara." His eyes watered. "Crap..."

"Crap is right! They're with them!" Percy screamed. Hot, angry, hurt tears ran down his face.

I tried to say something, but I was a wolf, so it came out as whimpers.

Sara, Annabeth, and Piper were all on their side? No. I couldn't believe that. It's not possible. But the proof was right in front of me, starring me in the face.

I knew it was happening, and it was time to face it.

They were traitors.

**oooooohhhhhh! Whale, lookey there! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	13. Iris-Messaging

**Guys I'm so sorry it took me forever to update :'(**

Chapter 14: Iris-Messaging

We went back to the airport. Surprisingly, there was a plane waiting for us. The same one we took to Rome.

The guys in orange were there, too. They ushered us onto the plane. One looked at us. I was still a wolf.

"Why do you have a dog?" He asked. I changed back.

"Sorry, sir." I said. I walked onto the plane with everyone else, smiling to myself.

Then it occurred to me; ANOTHER super-long plane ride. Percy remembered, too. We looked at each other and groaned.

"Oh, calm down, you two. It's a plane, not Tartarus." Hazel said, smiling slightly.

"That is a cruel joke, and not funny in any way, shape, or form." Percy declared. I would ask him about that later.

We got onto the plane and buckled up like the good children we will never be. The flight attendant checked on us. We went through the whole panic-attack start-of-flight ritual yet again. When we took out belts off, Percy flopped onto the floor and starfished. I turned into a wolf and curled up next to him.

He looked at me and scratched between my ears.

"Hi, Jo. How can you not feel like puking right now?" He asked me, sitting up. I shrugged-as much as a wolf could.

Percy sat up and crossed his legs. I put a black-furred paw on his knee. He half-smiled, but it faded to playful anger when I licked the side of his face.

I ran to the couch, occupied by the other girls, and hid behind Hazle. I looked over her shoulder, to see Percy smiling and wiping his cheek.

"Not as bad as Mrs. O'Leery, at least." Nico said from his seat.

"Hm, I guess. But she's a hellhound, Mrs. O'Leery is a dog." Percy said.

"That is some siblingly love, right there." Thalia said.

Hazle turned and smiled at me. "How to annoy your pet wolf, pet her too hard," she 'pet' me, putting on too much pressure, pushing my head down a bit, "or the wrong way," she said, brushing her hand from my back up to my neck, making my fur stick up, "or-" she was going to say more, but I growled and swatted my claws at her hand. She laughed, despite the shallow cuts on her hand. She pulled some of that chocolate frosting stuff from her bag and took a sip. The cuts closed quickly, leaving nothing more than light marks that also disapeared.

I changed back to a human and walked to my bag. I dug through and found a small mirror. My hair looked like a tornado had touched down on it. Grabbing a brush from the front pocket of the bag, I fixed it best I could.

"Wow, sure you're not an Aphrodite kid?" Jason asked, laughing.

"Are you doubting me?" I asked, willing the water in the bottle he was holding to expand. The bottle exploding, soaking him and Nico.

"So, you punish both of us? I didn't do anything." Nico said. Percy waved his hand, and the water came off Nico, into his hand. He threw it like a baseball, and it hit Jason it the face. He started to spark, like wet electrical work.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that," he said, smiling. He looked ready to electricute someone, but Thalia stood in front of him.

"Water is one thing, electricity is another. Percy and Jo throwing water has less of a chance of killing someone." She said.

"Aw, c'mon Thals,"

"No. As your older sister, I will not let you electricuot anyone but me, because it dosen't hurt me." Thalia said, firmly. Jason stopped sparking, and slumped down in his chair.

"No fun," he muttered. Thalia turned back and sat next to Hazel.

I turned to Percy. He looked like he was trying to keep from bursting into laughter.

Jason stood up to get his bag. He grabbed a shirt out of it and started drying his face. He was closing the bag when the ringing started. Nobody else seemed to notice. But it was so loud, so high-pitched, I knelt it pain. Covering my ears, I squeezed shut my eyes. For what seemed like an hour, all I heard was ringing. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was Percy kneeling over me, looking worried. Everything was blurry. I closed my eyes again, invoulentairily.

When the ringing finally stopped, I took my hands off of my ears, opened my eyes, and sat up. My head hurt so badly, I felt dizzy.

"Oh my gods, Jo, are you okay?" Percy asked. He looked concerned, as did the others. He grabbed my arms and lifted me onto the couch. Hazle and Thalia were already up, and Percy made me lay down.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Did anyone else hear that ringing?" I asked.

"No, there wasn't any ringing." Percy said.

"How long was I, like, freaking out?" I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the blur. It finally went away.

"Only, like, 30 seconds." Percy replied.

Nico snapped his fingers in relization. "That's it. Dogs can hear very high-pitched noises from very far away. You can turn into a wolf. Canine senses."

That's the first time something had made a remote amount of sense that day.

"Nico, you're a genius." I said.

We laughed and talked for another hour or so. Then I started to think of Leo.

"Percy, do we have phone service up here? Does anyone have a phone?"

"No!" Percy, exclaimed, almost before I finished my sentence. "No electronics like phones or iPods or whatever. Monsters can use it to track us."

"Well, is there any way to contact Leo? Or my mom?" I asked.

"Ummmm," Percy hummed as he dug in his bag, "I've got two drachmas here. These," He held out two gold-looking coins, about the size of quarters, "are golden drachmas. they are money to people and gods and other beings in the Greek mythological world. Also, to Jason and Hazle. They're Roman."

"Okay, drachmas." I said, taking the coins, "What the frack do I do with them?"

"Frack?" Hazle asked, "Is that some sort of common-world cuss word?"

"No, Thirteenth Star doesn't feel like making this a higher rating, she's too lazy." Nico explained.

"Oh, okay." Hazle nodded. "Who's Thirteenth Star?"

"Ugh, never mind."

"Well, normally, you throw the drachma into a rainbow and say 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering'. Then you say who you want to talk to and where, and hope she connects you. Kind of like Face Time. But, while Hazle and her boyfriend and I were in Alaska, we met Iris and her assistant, Fleecy. So now, you say, 'O Fleecy, do me a solid.' Then say the person you want to contact and where they are."

"Okay, got it. How so we get a rainbow?" I asked.

"Thalia, suck it up and deal, we're opening a window. Jason, you do your thing, and I'll do mine." Percy said. Jason nodded, and opened one of the windows. Light poured in from outside. "Nico, Hazle, please open some water bottles."

The siblings started twisting the caps off the plastic bottles. Jason seemed to control a beam of light to right in front of Percy. He cycle water like mist, and it made a rainbow. Inside of the plane.

I threw one of the coins into the rainbow, and it disapeared. "'O Fleecy, do me a solid.' Contact Leo Valdez at Camp Half-Blood." I recited. Then, like Face Time, an image of Leo appeared. He was sitting in a sort of workshop. He was on a stool at a work table. His head was dwon, like he was crying.

"Leo?" I called. His head lifted up. "Leo!"

He turned for a moment, then smiled and ran closer to my image.

"Jo! Oh, my gods! How's it going? Where are you?" Leo asked.

"Um, pretty good. On a plane back to Pennsylvania. Rome was pretty useless. We fought a manticore, but I discovered a new power! What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing exciting. What new power?" he asked.

"Okay, don't...freak out." I said.

"I've been in the demigod world for about a year now, I've got this crap." Leo smiled.

I changed ino a wolf. Leo's eyes widened.

"Cool!" He exclaimed.

I turned back and smiled at him.

"Jo, can we wrap this up? You still have another call to make!" Percy said.

"Okay, I've gotta go. See you sometime, I guess."

"Okay, bye." Leo said. Percy stopped cycling the water and Jason let go of the sun. The connection dropped.

"Now, call your mom, quickly!" Percy said, starting to cycle the water again. Jason got another beam of light.

"'O Fleecy, do me a solid.' Contact Christina Kelly in New York." I said. My mom appeared. She was washing dishes.

"Hi, mom!" I said. She looked up, but didn't seem that startled, really.

"Jo? Oh, goodness, Jo! Are you alright? where are you? Who are you with?" She asked, all fussy.

"I'm fine. I'm on a plane to Pennsylvannia from Rome. I'm with my half-brother and cousins." I said.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I really am." She looked sad, like she needed some good news.

"Tell her about your new power!" Percy said.

"Who was that? What new power?" My mom asked.

"Percy, my brother, and this one," I said. I turned into a wolf again.

My mom looked scared and proud and impressed at the same time. i turned back.

"Jo, wrap it up!" Jason pleaded.

"Who was-"

"Jason, my cousin. Mom, I've gotta go. I love you." I said quickly.

"Okay, sweetie. I love you, too."

Jason and Percy dropped. They were both sweaty. Gross.

"Thanks so much guys." I said. I would've hugged them if they weren't all gross.

"Yeah." Percy breathed.

"No Problem." Jason panted.

We spent the rest of the ten hours of the flight talking, sleeping, eating, cleaning up the water spillage, occasionally having Percy and I freak out when there was the tinniest bit of turbulance, and talking about the weird guy who knew about our being demgods. We decided he was a demigod, too, and was in kahoots with Chiron.

The pilot seemed to know what he was doing. We got to Pennsylvania all right. By 'all right,' I mean without dying.

Landing at a busy airport, we got out bags and hailed a cab. We decided to go back to camp for the time being, and talk to Chiron about the note from Rome.

The cab ride was a hour and a half long, but Percy used the lotus card. So, we took two cabs. One for the guys, and one for the girls.

Hazle was in the midle of Thalia and I. The cab was pretty nice; like a real car, not a NYC cab.

We got back to camp, which was suprisingly deserted, and Percy paid both the drivers with the lotus card. They both looked a bit fracked to drive that long to park next to a hill, but happy to have the money.

They drove away and we climbed the hill. I ran up as a wolf with my bag in my mouth, and got there first, of course. When the others caught up, I changed back to human, and slung my bag over my shoulder. We walked through the arch.

At the Big House, we told Chiron everything, including my new power, with a demonstraition. He understood, and told us to enjoy camp for now. We would meet again in the morning after breakfast.

We walked out, when I saw Leo. His back was to us, and he was waling the other way. I shoved my bag at Percy, turned into a wolf, and ran to Leo. i ran in front of him, knocking him to the ground. I put my paws on his chest and licked his cheek. Yes, that's dog for kiss. You heard it here first, folks.

Leo laughed. I guess he knew it was me. I got off of him and turned back to a human, holding out a hand to help him up, which he took greatfully.

"Jo, you're here!" He said when he was on his feet, disbelief in his voice.

"I'm here!" I replied! I told him why, but you don't want to read all that again, do you?

The others walked by. "Jo, I'll take your stuff back to the cabin for you, okay?" He winked at me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Percy!" I called. When the others were gone, I told Leo about super-hearing and such.

The cousins-and-brother gang walked by again.

"Jo, c'mon! We've gotta go to archery!" My brother called.

"I've got archery, too," Leo said, "I'll try not to shoot you this time." I smiled, and we laughed and talked and walked together behind Percy the whole way. Leo was really funny.

Archery was a drag. Leo didn't shoot me thins time, so I guess that's good.

After, we had to split ways. And...he kissed me. Not a Jo-is-a-dog-face-lick kiss, but a real kiss. On the lips and stuff. It was only for about a second, but still. I kinda liked it. Not to be gross, but just putting it out there. I'd never kissed anyone before then, so I didn't know what to expect, but...oh, my gods.

After archery, Percy and I had a free period.

"So, I guess now I have to give Leo the 'She's my little sister, hurt her and your head is on my mantle,' talk? Because I could totally do that. Both the talk and the beheading." Percy said as we walked to the Poseidon cabin, number three.

"If that's what it takes, sure." I said, smiling. I looked at him, and he was smiling, too.

"Race you there!" I shouted, sprinting to the cabin. Again, I'm a lot faster than him. I swung the door open fast, slammed it behind me, and sat on my bed. Percy opened the door a few seconds later, huffing.

"_So_ unfair. If you're going to challenge someone, make sure they're about the same speed as you!"

"Oh, you love me!" I said, throwing in that _oh, you_ face.

"Well, of course. You're my sister. I let you win!" He stated.

"NOT true!" I said, laughing still. We went back and forth for a bit like that, then took turns in the shower. We both got on clean clothes, and I attempted to brush out my hair.

Free period ended WAY too early. We had only gotten to the cabin at three, and it was four-thirty when we walked back outside.

"Percy, do you think I have a chance with Leo?" I asked as we walked to the vollyball court.

My brother smiled. "Of course you do. Every girl's got a chance with Leo. It's Leo's chance with girls that's the problem."

Good, so that's one thing off of my mind.

Over the course of the rest of the day, I relized how often I got to see Leo. I also relized how empty the place seemed without the goddesses kids.

Without Piper, Annabeth, and Sara.

Without my best friend.


End file.
